


Goljerah: Eastern Land Hunter

by MixnSpice



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Quadruple Drabble, Trapped in another world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Wherever this place was, whatever happened to his body...All Godzilla knows is that it waswrong.





	Goljerah: Eastern Land Hunter

The cold, soft, white ground, or snow, beneath his feet were not unfamiliar; he had felt them all over his scales many times during some cycles on his island. It felt exactly as he remembered it to be, and yet he knew it isn't the same. He couldn't tell exactly why; it simply felt that way.

The dark skies that were always above him are wrong. In those times when he looked up above, there was always a white object he saw. May it be round or in any other form, what he knew and always saw was that it's always been just one of its kind, alone above. Here? He thought his eyes had been broken when he saw that there isn't one, but two of those white objects.

This place is wrong.

He attempted to move when he found himself on this land. He forced himself up, bearing notice that his arms no longer felt short and stubby. Instead, they were long, far longer than what's useful for him, and bent back in an odd way he couldn't comprehend.

He got up on his two legs, rearing himself up, trying to move the way he's supposed to. His steps, lighter than it was before, trudged on the white ground. His tail kept him balanced. He made a few steps forward.

Only to stumble and fall on all fours because of his unbalanced longer arms.

His face is then ungraciously buried in the snow. That's when he found out his snout had sharpened and grown longer.

He remembered. Before he arrived here, he stood tall on two legs. He is Godzilla, the king of monsters who towered over those around him. Now, here he is, forced to crawl on the ground like a mere lizard in order to adapt to unwanted changes he went through. It reminded him of the first time his body had changed after a bright light engulfed him.

He paused to think over. If he managed to adapt to changes in his body once, then he shall do it again.

Pulling his head out of the snow, he attempted to move once more. Unlike the first attempt where he walked upright, he made use of his longer arms, crawling on the ground like how his ally and old friend had done so many times.

This way of mobility didn't feel like him.

In the words of those small bipeds, humans, it felt weird.

His body is wrong too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a little writing exercise I did after I played around with the dragon language dictionary and translator and then corrupted Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira, into a translatable name in Dovahzul. It turned out to be a surprisingly fitting one. Gol Jer Ah = Land East Hunter = Eastern Land Hunter.
> 
> I'll admit that I don't really have any long plans for this. I didn't play/finish Skyrim (and only know small bits of the lore) while I only watched a handful of Godzilla's movies (Legendary, Original '54, Shin, Heisei. and Millenium Era except for the one with Megaguirus). Until I plan this a bit more, this'll stay as a one-shot.


End file.
